ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Training
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Training :While the daily training is covered by the race breaks, riders have to intensify their training in periods in order to get better. This can be done by going on training camps. :Training camps improve the riders' abilities by focusing solely on one stat at a time. The increase in abilities can vary from 1 to 5 and costs money per point increased depending on the starting point. :When a rider is on a training camp, he is unable to take part in other actions with the team such as alternative jobs, races, breaks, etc. The training camp is however quite short and the rider will quickly be available again. :When sending a rider on a training camp, you'll have to pick the focus of the training camp being one of the stats. Afterwards, you'll have to wait until your rider is done. After one hour, the first point will be increased. Hereafter it takes 2 hours per point. The rider can at any time be taken off the training camp - even within the first hour which however doesn't result in a gain. :When you are about to take back a rider from a training camp, you will face the price which you have to accept. It's therefore very important that you use the function carefully. If you however cannot pay for the training, you'll be able to get your rider back without any gain. :Once a training camp has been completed, you can decide if you want to put your rider on yet another camp to become even better. The riders do however need races inbetween every 4th training camp, as it's impossible to keep improving without getting the experience and practise from the races. Pricing :The prices vary depending on the starting point of the ability trained as it increases all the way up, making it more and more expensive. The prices can be seen in the following table: : Training costs per full session 24-29 $2.500 29-34 $2.500 34-39 $5.000 39-44 $5.000 44-49 $7.500 49-54 $7.500 54-59 $10.000 59-64 $10.000 64-69 $15.000 69-74 $15.000 74-79 $20.000 79-84 $20.000 84-89 $25.000 89-94 $25.000 94-99 $40.000 Small 29-54 $27.500 34-54 $25.000 39-54 $20.000 44-54 $15.000 49-54 $7.500 Average 29-64 $47.500 34-64 $45.000 39-64 $40.000 44-64 $35.000 49-64 $27.500 54-64 $20.000 59-64 $10.000 Good 29-74 $77.500 34-74 $75.000 39-74 $70.000 44-74 $65.000 49-74 $57.500 54-74 $50.000 59-74 $40.000 64-74 $30.000 69-74 $15.000 Very Good 29-84 $117.500 34-84 $115.000 39-84 $110.000 44-84 $105.000 49-84 $97.500 54-84 $90.000 59-84 $80.000 64-84 $70.000 69-84 $55.000 74-84 $40.000 79-84 $20.000 Incredible 29-94 $167.500 34-94 $165.000 39-94 $160.000 44-94 $155.000 49-94 $147.500 54-94 $140.000 59-94 $130.000 64-94 $120.000 69-94 $105.000 74-94 $90.000 79-94 $70.000 84-94 $50.000 89-94 $25.000 Limits :Riders can't improve endlessly, as they have a maximum potential. You will however always be able to send your rider on a training camp. This means that once your rider no longer increases his stats while being on a training camp that he reached his potential. The potential can be reached for a specific stat or for the rider in general. More about the potentials can be found in the chapter on riders. Time Trial Center :When riders have reached their maximum potential they are able train even further in TT. For $25.000 you are able to buy access to a time trial center (there is no difference between the time trial centers to choose from). Every maxed rider is able to train their TT stat during two available sessions. Each session will cost you $30.000. How much TT stat you can gain depends on your tt start stat. Below you can see the effects of a TT center training. In the left column is the starting stat, the middle column the tt gain and in the third column the final tt stat. 25,26 : 25 : 50,51 27,28 : 24 : 51,52 29,30 : 23 : 52,53 31,32 : 22 : 53,54 33,34 : 21 : 54,55 35,36 : 20 : 55,56 37,38 : 19 : 56,57 39,40 : 18 : 57,58 41,42 : 17 : 58,59 43,44 : 16 : 59,60 45,46 : 15 : 60,61 47,48 : 14 : 61,62 49,50 : 13 : 62,63 51,52 : 12 : 63,64 53,54 : 11 : 64,65 55,56 : 10 : 65,66 57,58 : 9 : 66,67 59,60 : 8 : 67,68 61,62 : 7 : 68,69 63,64 : 6 : 69,70 65+ : 5 : 70-99 Race Training and Trainers :Riders skills can be increased by racing. Every race increases the chance to gain a point in a skill. The chance is also in correlation with the race the rider is in, so if he only participate in climbing races, he will mostly gain climbing skills. With this new feature, riders can even go beyond their potential and max average. The chance of a rider doing so is though small, so we will keep the balance intact with just a minor change. There is a few limitations though: * Riders above 30 years can not gain points. * If a rider races with low DP he does not gain anything, and if a rider is on practise, the gain is lower. (Same limit as for experience (65)). :To aid the race training a new staff type was introduced, simply called: Trainers. Trainers are hired from retired riders from your team. A trainer can increase the gain from race training in 1 skill per rider he is assigned to. Better trainer skills means better chance. A trainer can only train 4 different riders, so you can't have one trainer for your whole team. Trainers will not cost anything to hire, but he will have a wage of $175 per week. A trainer will automatically retire after 10 seasons of being a trainer. Beware of firing a trainer. You can not rehire him! He will be gone! The experience of trainers doesn't matter, the skills of a trainer are the same as they had when they were a rider. Trainers are not needed to gain race training and trainers only effect the speed of race training in a chosen stat. You can assign trainers to riders in the 'trainers' tab within the training tab.